venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Davin111/Fallout New Vegas the story of Carter
And it is awesome plus I love my new eyebot companion ED-E. I am also helping mr house defeat both the NCR and caesar's legion. My New Vegas character is Sam Carter, a courier that was left to dead by Benny after he stoled Sam's package and shot him in the head. After being duged out of the grave by robot named Victor he now seeks to make Benny pay. Sam Carter hates the legion as he veiws them as a pure evil force that needs to be destoryed after what he witnessed in nipton. He is helping Mr. house as he thinks News vegas needs him and after Mr. house helped Carter get to benny. Sam will help those in need. Mods *'no gore mod: '''removes gore *'Enclave Commander mod NV Edition: ' lets you command three squads of soldiers on the ground, a Vertibird for air support, and a Vertibird player transport. It's pretty much free play with no restrictions. NVSE is REQUIRED *'continue After the Ending mod: allows you to continue after the battle of hover dam. *'Mysterious Crawler mod -no ineriors or NavMeshing version: '''adds a Mobile Base Crawler to the game *'Power Armor Training cheat mod: spawns a book that gives you power Armor Training. comes with Mark 1 Enclave power armor. *'Enclave-ified Industrial Machines Modder Resource' *'Grimy Pre-War Businesswear Texture Fix: '''Sets the texture for grimy pre-war businesswear to the correct, dark texture. *'Couriers kit DLC Perk Friendly: Now when you recover, you can grab your clothes from the patient locker in Doc Mitchell's house. Factions *New California Republic *Mr. House *Caesar's Legion *Boomers *Great khans *The Kings *Botherhood of Steel *Enclave (mod only) The story This will only include imported events like quests, so not every thing I do in the game is here. '''Backstory Note: ''still working on this part, any ideas or suggestions you might have about carter's backstory posted them in the comments below.'' Sam carter a man with a dark past joined the mojave express in primm after he camed to the Mojave wasteand. He was happy but cynical man as he was just glad to get away from the great divide and his past. 'The begining' how ever one day he was give a job to deliver Mysterious package to Mr. House in New Vegas, a chip made out of platinum. He was anbushed by the chairman benny and members of the great khans. Benny took the chip, shot him in the head, and buried alived. He was then saved by one of Mr. House's robots, a Securitron named Victor He woked up in a clinic in Goodsprings and treadted by Doc Mitchell. Goodspring After being examined. Mitchel gave Sam his pip- boy and told him to see Sunny Smiles in the Prospector Saloon so she can teach Sam carter on how to survive in the wasteland. how ever when he got out of the clinic he meet the robot that saved his life, victor. Sam asked Victor if he known were the men who shot him went. Victor din't know but said one of them looked like he was from new vegas. after thanked victor for digging him out of the grave he walk towards the saloon. while walking He found Enclave power armor next to a power armor training guide. He found it odd for someone to just leave very powerful armor in the middle of a town but he tooked it anyways. After sunny taught him to shot a gun and told him about the new california republic and caesar's legion, he went back into the saloon to get a drink, but he over heard the bartender, Trudy arguing with Joe Cobb, a member of the Powder Gangers, about the whereabouts of Ringo, a trader who is hiding out in the town. Sam Carter decieded to help Ringo fight off the Powder Gangers. AFter speaking to Ringo and Sunny about fighting Joe Cobb they enlisted the help of Victor and the town. When the Powder Gangers attacked Sam killed every one in the attacking group Joe included. the town thanked Sam than told him the location of Primm so he can find where the guys who shot him went. ON the Way to Primm After looting the abandoned school and bought a new hat from the Goodsprings general store. Sam CArter ask the Store owner about New Vegas Strip. He said it is ruled by the three familys the Chairmen, Omertas and the White Glove Society. eached owned a Casino and they all followed orders from Mr. Houses makeing him its ruler. after he left Goodspirngs he was attacked by thje powdergangers and two geckgos. Primm When Sam got to primm he notice an NCR flag (which a two headed bear) over near the town and a NCR Ranger told him he shouldn't go inside. But Sam told him not to worry. However he found the town was empity execpt for two convicts which he both killed. It turns out every one was holding out in primm's casino. he found supervisor of the Mojave Express, Johnson Nash. When Sam asked about the package he was supposed to deliver. Johnson Nash told him it was one of the strange packages the other couriers had to deliver johnson also said '' "That cowboy robot had us hire six couriers. Each was carrying something a little different. A pair of dice, a chess piece, that kind of stuff. Last word I had from the office, it looked like payment had been received for the other five jobs. Guess it was just your chip that didn't make it. First deadbeat we hired to do the job canceled. Hope a storm from the Divide skins him alive. Well, that's where you came in."'' When Sam ask about why he canceled Johnson answered with "Yeah, got this look when he saw you next down on the Courier list. His expression turned right around, asked me if your name was for real. I said, sure as lack of rain, you were still kicking. Then he turned down the job, just like that. I asked if he was sure, it was good money. No, let "Courier Six" carry the package, that's what he said - like the Mojave'd sort you out or something. Then he just up and walked out." Sam then ask where the people that shot him Johnson said that he doesn't know but Deputy Beagle might know and asked for Sam to free him from the convicts that have taking over the town. He went into the hotel killed the convicts and their leader. sam than freed the Deputy who said that the men that shot Sam where heading to Novac to nipton to meet a contacted however primm is now lawless without a sheriff and Sam need to check the mojave express about the package he had lost. ED-E and the why to Novac ''Note this is just me makeing an excuse just to wipe out the Great Khans early. this part does not really happen in the game.'' He decided to reprogramed the local Protectron into a sheriff. After that he when into the mojave express and found an Eyebot named ED-E (eddy) which he repaired and it becamed his companion. After words Sam Carter was kidnapped by vertibird. (must be about that Enclave power armor he have "stolen"). after an insendent involing the Enclave and the great khans (did'nt know what to write here) he was returned to primm but with a few enclave soldiers who are following him for some reason. on his why to Novac He looted a police station while killing a gang of women and a gang of convicts who were fighting each other. 'Nipton' After Fighting some giant ants the group finaly reached Nipton however smoke was comeing from the town and Sam notice Legion banners across the town meaning Caesar's Legion was here. He was horrified as it seems that some of the towns people have been crucified. Then he meets Vulpes Inculta, the leader of the frumentarii in Caesar's Legion and one of the trusted men of Caesar, who tells Sam Carter he will "not have you lashed to a cross like the rest of the degenerates." He wants Sam to memorize what you've seen in the town, then travel to the Mojave Outpost and let "the Profligates" know "the little sermon" he prepared here. Sam knewed he could not let this stand than proceed to kill Vulpes and his Legionars. Category:Blog posts Category:Enclave Category:New Vegas Category:Fallout